character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Ryghts (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Rei Ryghts= |-|Rei Ryghts (HDD)= Summary Rei Ryghts is the Goddess of Tari, an ancient nation that Rei ran with fear until her subjects revolted against her and she killed them and destroyed her nation. She lost most of her powers due to the loss of her Shares and went into hiding for tens of thousands of years before she formed the Seven Sages, a group dedicated to destroying CPUs. She used a mysterious being known a Croire to send a portion of her power to the Hyperdimension version of herself take it over while she used the Seven Sages to cause issues in the Ultradimension. Rei is the personification of the Atari 2600. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Likely 5-B | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Rei Ryghts Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Over 10000 Classification: CPU, (Former) Goddess of Tari, Leader of the Seven Sages Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2, CPUs have shown the ability to survive for years in captivity without food and survive in space), Flight, Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Into her HDD Form), Corruption (Rei can use her power to not only corrupt others but also whoever has her powers), Portal Creation, BFR (Can create portals to other universes that she can send others to), Statistics Amplification, Causality Manipulation (Kurome used a portion of Rei's power to rewrite the history of Gamindustri), Fourth Wall Awareness Attack Potency: Unknown (Rei is never shown fighting in her base form), Likely Planet Level (Rei should be comparable to the rest of the Seven Sages and the CPUs) | Universe Level+ (Could destroy the Hyperdimension with ease) | Multi-Universe Level (Is far stronger than her current state, A portion of her true power was enough to fuse the Hyperdimension with the Zero Dimension) Speed: Unknown, Likely MFTL+ | MFTL+ (Can react to Rom who can create an attack which travels from another galaxy in a few seconds) | MFTL+ (Is far faster than her current state) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Likely Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Durability: Unknown, Likely Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: High (Came up with the plan to turn the humans against the CPUs, form a separate nation and destroy both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension) Weaknesses: Rei's powers corrupt her making her do things she normally wouldn't want to Notable Attacks/Techniques: * HDD Form: Rei can use her latent power to transform into her HDD form, a form that his far stronger and gives her the ability to fly. * Light of Domination: Rei creates a powerful energy wave which blows up her opponent. * Seal Attack: Rei hits the opponent with her staff which seals any special attack the opponent has, making them unable to be used. Key: Rei Ryghts | HDD Rei Ryghts | Goddess of Tari Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2